Memory of a Memory
by Ninjaguy446
Summary: Viola's Soul Calibur V life.
1. Luckiest Woman in the World

"Just my luck," Viola muttered to herself. "This is exactly the stuff that would happen to me." The mysterious woman was running through a thick and dense forest in the midst of night. The moon, glowering high above the woman's head, oddly seemed to be brighter than other nights.

The monster chasing her would occasionally grunt and scream at her in their seemingly ephemeral getaway.

Before any of this, the woman, Viola, had awakened in a cryptic cathedral. She laid in a meadow of flowers in the middle of the gigantic place. Viola had no idea where she was, and for that matter, who she was!

The flowers in the meadow had a strange, yet cold purple tint in them. The hooded woman liked these flowers. "Viola…." She had said. She then decided to take up that name and explore the cathedral.

This didn't last very long. She had gone into a room with a cracked mirror in it and that was when she heard the noise. The noise came again. _Hruff! Hiss! Uomp! _ This time Viola was sure she wasn't alone.

"What could be making such horrific noises?" She pondered to herself.

Viola risked a peek, and was horrified by what she saw.

It was a medium sized floating wolf! The wolf had armor, no legs, and… and a crescent shaped sharp object protruding from its back and chest? Viola had no intention of fighting that thing. So she decided to see if there was a back door. Too late. While she had tried to get away, she stepped on a piece of broken glass.

The creature immediately moved its head in her direction and sensed her presence.

Viola cursed under her breath. She had to move fast if she wanted to live. She scanned the room and saw a window that she should be able to climb out of. That was when she first noticed the floating orb following her. At first, Viola was startled. But then, she felt a sense of longing for the strange orb. When she moved her left hand (Which she already had figured out was the dominant one) the orb followed her strokes. Viola was amazed at what she saw. Too bad that the creature was also amazed at what it saw.

When Viola noticed the creature staring at her she yelped. She started to wave her arms to show she meant no harm but the orb thought otherwise.

The orb went at it with such speed, she barely could believe it. The orb slammed into the creature with such velocity and force, it went towering towards the entrance. Seeing her chance, Viola called the orb back, and ran to the window.

When she was about halfway through, the beast came to its senses and hovered toward Viola. Viola panicked. She started struggling to get out with more force and with tenfold more fear. Once she made it out of that cursed place, her mouth swung open at what she saw. It was a beautiful forest, although dense and thick. The trees were so gorgeous! The river was dazzling and had perfect white foam coming out of it. The sight was plainly incredible! Gaping at the sight, she failed to remember the wolf, which was almost out of the window. Viola ran. Not even looking where she was going or even at that, that thing, she ran.


	2. Uncommon Friend

As she ran through the forest, she couldn't help but hate it. Why did trees have to cast such long shadows? Why did the undergrowth have to be so thick? Why di-

_Thunk!_

"Why does this always happen to me!" While she was lost her thoughts, she failed to notice the really thick undergrowth she had stepped in. Her shoe's high heel was caught in the tangle of the undergrowth.

The monster was gaining on her. She had to act quickly. Viola wrenched her heel out with a quick pull and started to run again. She was starting to get very weary. The thick undergrowth was soon becoming less and less as she ran on. Viola heard her heels clicking and clanking against the stone on the ground.

She risked a look and saw that the monster was out of sight.

When she turned back to look where she was going, she saw steps hidden under a wooden plank that had been placed there. She decided it was time to have a rest, so she moved the plank, walked down the stairs, and opened the door that was at the end of the stairwell. When she opened it, she was stunned.

A man with stunning blue eyes, tanner skin, and _beautiful _abs was looking at her, astonished by her presence. He was wearing nothing, literally _nothing! _Viola couldn't help but stare… at a certain spot.

The man said "Who the hell are you?" Viola, feeling embarrassed looked away and said in a shrill voice "Please put some clothes on!" The man grunted and he said "Alright, alright." After about a minute he gave her an _ok_ and she looked. He was wearing tight boxer briefs that were 6 sizes too small. She could basically still see it.

She told herself, "Don't complain anymore. This man could be more dangerous than you think!"

The man repeated his question and she answered "I don't know who I am. I woke up in a cathedral and couldn't remember _anything_." "Oh really?" He replied. "Don't you gotta name?" "I don't remember but I named myself Viola" She said in a firm voice, tired of seeming weak. "Viola, huh? It's gotta nice ring to it. Now what the hell are you still doing in my house?"

Viola finally noticed her surroundings. There was one bed in the corner, just big enough for two people. The lamp on the drawer next to the bed gave of a dainty light. And lastly, there was a bigger drawer on the opposite wall.

"Sir, please let me stay here." "Hell no." "If you don't let me stay I'll kill you"

The orb choose the perfect moment to appear.

"You-, you-, you're a malfested!" He stuttered.

"A what? No memory, remember" "Of course you can stay! We're alike, you know. I'm a malfested also. A malfested is a different type of person who was affected by the evil seed. We have powers. Like your orb, for instance."

Viola thought about this. She was pretty sure normal people didn't lose their memory, wake up in a cathedral, have a mystical orb, be chased by psycho wolves, and barge into a man's house every day.

"I'm ZWEI, by the way." "ZWEI…." Viola said slowly. "EIN! Come forth!" Viola's heart dropped. The mystical wolf appeared. She feel to her bottom and started to back away. "Eh? What's the matter?"

Viola quickly explained. "What! EIN is this true?" EIN lowered his head, showing his guiltiness, but when ZWEI looked away EIN looked up and Viola saw he wasn't very guilty at all.

"Apologize!" ZWEI told the monster. It obeyed and gave Viola a not so enthusiastic grunt.

"Good. Now let's get some sleep. You must be exhausted. And I don't care if it's day. We'll sleep through both day and night."

"Okay…." Viola agreed. She ordered ZWEI to look away and stripped to her undershirt and shorts. She asked ZWEI, "Where shall I sleep?" "In the bed. Where else?" "Next to you?" She asked sheepishly "Yes! Next to me! Where else?" "Um…. Okay than."

She got into the bed. ZWEI stripped down to…. nothing again. He got into the bed and had his back to her. He was quickly snoring. Viola felt his warm bare back against her arms because they were a little squished. She liked the feeling of warmth ZWEI gave of.

She thought that it wouldn't be so bad, and dozed off.


	3. Burnt Souls

When Viola first awoke, she had forgotten where she was. This is kind of ironic, because she can't even remember who she is.

Zwei was already out of the bed, thankfully, and had said, "I'm gonna go to the town to get us some food. You coming? Might as well." Viola thought about this. She didn't know there was a town nearby.

"Sure, I'll come." She replied.

Before they set out, Zwei said, "How about we have a mock battle? You know, to unleash your latent powers."

"Latent powers?" Viola wondered out loud.

"Yes , you up for it?"

"Of course." She responded.

"Hold on. First, I have to send Ein to go get something" The brooding man had said. Ein suddenly appeared. He whispered something in Ein's ear and the wolf vanished from plain sight.

A couple minutes later, Ein returns and gives a package to Zwei. Zwei handed it to Viola. "Here. Open it." Viola did as she was told and was astonished by what she saw.

It was a claw.

"Are you giving this to me?" She finally managed to stammer.

"Yup. Now equip it and let's get a move on, I want to get to town before dusk."

She equipped the claw, which felt light on her right hand (She uses her left to control the orb). She liked the feeling it gave her. She could defend herself, although she already very could've with the orb.

"Ready?" While she was equipping her claw, he'd gotten his broad sword.

Strange. It appears that he's left handed. Just like her.

"Always."

"Alright then….. Commence!" He dashed at her. Viola was amazed at his speed. He was nearly halfway to her before she realized she had more than the claw to defend herself.

She sent the orb to speed at him but right before it hit him, he did a front flip over the orb while uses it to propel himself forward.

That was a mistake.

The orb exploded. It didn't necessarily explode, but sent out a wave of energy that sent Zwei flying towards a tree at such speed.

Viola was terrified. What if he smashed into the tree and died?

Zwei landed on the tree, but not how she thought he would. All of the tree's leaves flew in every direction out of the force Zwei slammed into the tree with.

He landed neatly on a branch. "That was pretty good. I didn't expect that to happen." He leaped down from the tree to Viola's side and told her, "You're alright kid. You got nerve to send me flying into that tree. But you also got spunk. I like that."

He smiled the warmest smile ever. She felt so comforted by it that she never wanted that moment to end. Zwei saw the lust in Viola's eyes and said awkwardly, "Er- let's get to town, shall we?"

Viola felt hot embarrassment. She didn't mean to make her new friend feel awkward.

As they walked through town, people stared at Viola curiously. Probably out of curiosity because they'd never seen her before.

No one noticed her claw, or Zwei's broadsword. To add to that others carried weapons to.

They eventually stopped outside of a pub. "The people in this town hate malfested. You have to act normal and keep your orb hidden."

"What about my claw? And your broadsword?"

"It's okay. The people in this town carry weapons with them in case of a malfested attack."

As they entered the pub, Viola saw many angry faces looking at Zwei and her.

The pub was a medium sized. It had a bar section, tables and seats. There were many paintings, some questionable, others not.

A man stood up to face Zwei and Viola. He growled and brought out a knife.

The man wore a green shirt that exposed his chest and cut up blue pants. He seemed like a commoner. He had a scar on his face, and about five on his chest.

The man started to walk near them. Zwei stuck out his broadsword and put it to the man's neck.

While they were distracted, a woman had snuck behind them and stabbed Zwei in the back.

Zwei succumbed to this and yelled. He fell to his knees.

Out of instinct to protect her new friend, she clawed the man's chest and made sure it was deep and would leave five new scars.

At the same moment she sent the orb and it slammed into the woman's face, most likely giving her a broken nose. They both fell to the floor.

Viola had no idea what to do next. By this time almost all the men and women in the pub got up and drew their weapons.

"Malfested scum!"

"Leave us alone!"

"Why don't you all just die already?" They would say.

What she did do was kneel down by Zwei, who was still unconscious, and screamed, "Ein!" She closed her eyes and waited. Silence. She opened her eyes and saw blood almost everywhere. There were so many dead bodies around her and Ein was in the middle of all of them. She started to scream, but caught herself in the act. Someone surely must've heard all of that violence.

She couldn't risk staying there. She told Ein to carry Zwei, which he surprisingly did, and she then went to look for another way out.

Viola opened a door to find a woman in their cleaning clothes. She stared at her with wide eyes. She looked like a peasant, and most likely had a master. The girl was blond and had dazzling blue eyes.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked sheepishly.

"Come with me. Please, if they find you hear they might blame you for what happened."

"What ha-happened?" The woman asked. No more than 20, Viola thought to herself.

There was a commotion outside. "Hurry! Is there a back door or window?"

"Y-yes, over there!" She pointed to a door behind the bar.

She told Ein, which the girl looked at with amazement, to take Zwei back to the hideout.

They started to make their way to the door, which they were almost at but then the girl asked something. "D-do you s-smell s-smoke?"

Viola sniffed. _Dammit! _ She thought to herself. Suddenly, the whole pub was ablaze!


	4. Ravens

_Dammit, dammit, dammit! _Viola thought to herself.

The girl and she were pounding on the back door, which had been conveniently boarded up from the outside.

"What will we do?" The girl asked.

"Hold on, I have an idea! Stay back!"

The shy girl did as she said. Viola summoned the orb and sent it towards the door with great force. The orb smashed through the top half of the door.

Before they could even smash the rest, someone had said, "I see them! There over here! I'll be able to recognize them!

_Curse them! _Viola thought.

She looked to see who had given them away to find a young boy staring at them with a cruel smirk.

"Over h-here!" The peasant girl said.

While Viola had been looking for that boy, the girl was being useful. She had climbed on a table. and gotten a window open.

By this time, Viola's eyesight was getting hazy, but she located the girl.

Viola, at first, pondered how she got it open. Then, she saw the blood on her fist and the broken glass still connected to the window.

The fire was starting to spread much faster and with more force. They had to escape _now_!

Viola ran to the window next to the girl. She helped the girl get through first.

After she had gotten through, it was Viola's turn. The air was thick with smoke and her lungs were starting to ache.

Viola barely saw through the smoke the crowd of people trying to see in the pub through the broken door.

_Now or never!_

Viola heaved herself out in no time. The only thing was, she had not noticed the piece of torn fabric of her cape left behind on the broken glass.

As they silently escaped the town and ran through the forest, the girl came to her senses and asked, "Where are we going?"

"Good question. We're going back to our hideout"

"_Our _hideout? Are you talking about that demon! Oh no, he was very scary!"

Although her words may have seemed childish, she had genuine fear in her voice. Viola couldn't help but comfort the poor girl.

"Hey, It'll be alright. He doesn't stay with us. He wanders around at night. That's how he found me." She replied as they slowed down.

"He found you? What do you mean?"

Her eyes widened with amazement as Viola told her how she came to in a cathedral, being chased, and finding Zwei.

"By the way, my name is Viola. What's yours?"

"Pyyrah…." She said quietly.

"That's a beautiful name. I like it." Viola said warmly.

"Thank you. That makes me feel better. By the way earlier you said 'he doesn't stay with us' do you mean that man, Zwei?"

Viola stared at her. She had very much underestimated Pyyrah. She was bright, speculative, _and_ intuitive.

They were halfway there when something very unexpected happened. A pitch black raven flew in from above and glared at Viola. Pyyrah didn't seem to notice it. It appeared to have murderous intentions, but flew away before Viola could ask Pyyrah.

She just let it go.

"What in the hell is this!" Zwei had said when they arrived.

"I'm terribly s-sorry to intrude sir, but miss Viola and I were in trou-" Before she finished, Zwei interrupted,

"Hold on. Viola, has this girl helped you and is she your friend?"

"Yes, and yes." Viola replied firmly.

"Alright then. I'll go out to get something for her to slee-" His statement was cut short by a scream of agony coming from him.

Viola walked over to him by the bed and checked his wound. It was infected already.

"Here, let me help. I always carry medicine with me." Pyyrah looked into the tote bag she was carrying that Viola had failed to notice, and pulled out a tube. It read, _Infection Cure._

She pushed the tube and a cream solidy liquid came out and she rubbed it on Zwei's wound.

He moaned in delight while she was doing this.

Suddenly, Viola felt a wave of jealousy cast over her. _Why does Pyyrah get to help Zwei? _I _wanted to help Zwei!_

Viola then, full of guilt, started to feel bad for even thinking of being jealous. It's not like she had feelings for Zwei….. Did she?

"There. All done!" Pyyrah said enthusiastically for a change.

"That feels much better. Thank you. You may stay with us as long as you'd like."

"A-actually, I had an i-idea." The girl said in a shrill voice. "My master's mansion i-isn't that far from here. He was at the pub and was…. And was…." The girl was on the verge on breaking down.

"That's a great idea, Pyyrah." Viola comforted, "We can leave right now if you'd like."

"A-are you sure? I mean, I just got here and you don't even know if you can trus-"

"We can trust you." Zwei interrupted. "Now let's go."

They'd been walking for a little bit when Viola noticed the same pitch black raven.

_That's very….. Ominous. _Viola thought.

When they reached the mansion, Viola and Zwei were amazed. The sight was!

The mansion was _huge_! It was at least 5 stories tall, excluding the basement and attic.

It had almost five windows on each floor, and one _grand_ stain glass window in the attic. The house's color was dark. It had a well-kept garden in front of it that was gated off.

As Pyyrah scavenged for her keys, Zwei looked as if he were ready to faint, which he eventually did. Before he did though, Viola barely caught him. He was heavy. At least 179 pounds. Pyyrah finally opened the door, and Viola looked in with awe. She almost dropped Zwei out of it.

Pyyrah noticed her struggling and helped her carry him. They went up one flight of stairs and Pyyrah led her into a master suite and they laid him on the bed.

"Would you like a tour? Or do you want to wait until Zwei wakes up?" She asked.

"I'm exhausted, so I think I'll get some sleep, too."

Viola proceeded to the lying man in the bed and huddled up next to him.

"Um, you're going to sleep together?" She asked extremely embarrassed.

"Oh. Um. Well, I'll just stay since I'm already here. Er- I want to keep an eye on Zwei. So, yes." She said even more embarrassedly than Pyyrah.

"Okay. Well, goodnight." Pyyrah than turned off the lights, and left.

Although Viola didn't notice the eyes of the picture on the wall following their every move, she did hear the deafening evil _caw!_ That pierced the night.


	5. Mazes and Psychotic Sociopaths

_**Viola**_

Viola's morning was terrible. Pyyrah had knocked on the door and entered dressed in her night gown. Surprisingly, this led to a chain of disastrous events. When Viola had heard the knock, she awoke. What she saw was a raven standing on her chest and staring at her.

She screamed at this sight. She screamed at the top of her lungs and leaped out of bed. The raven gave a high pitched scream and flew, broke, out of a window and flew back in. This caused Zwei, who was still in bed, to start screaming at the top of his lungs, along with Pyyrah. So now they were all screaming.

Zwei fell off the bed and hit his head on the floor with a thud. He slipped out of consciousness and somehow, he _sank_ through the floor. Viola was batting at the raven while screaming. Pyyrah, watching this started to back away, but slipped on a raven feather and fell over the railing, plummeting from the third floor to the , on the other hand, fell out of the window. The window started from the floor, to a little over Viola's height. It would've been a beautiful window; it was stain glass, if Viola hadn't crashed through it.

She also plummeted down to the ground, only seeing flashes of lush green and brown, and then she hit the concrete, she slipped in and out of consciousness. Then, before she finally gave in, she saw a cruel smile and the shape of a jester's hat hovering over her….

_**Pyyrah**_

_Hey! Hurry up and wake up! Pyyrah! _These were the first words she heard when she awoke. Her voice was _extremely_ grating sometimes!

"T-Tira, I'm up, I'm up!" She exclaimed.

"Golly, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

The girl's hair was multi-colored. Purple, lavender, and white. It was braided into the strange shape of a jester's hat. Her clothes were a little bit revealing. She wore a blue top that covered the middle part of her breast only, because it's ripped at the top and bottom. Her shorts were also blue. She wore high heels that go up to her thigh. Her eyes were a striking red, almost like her friend Viola's.

_V-Viola! _ She had forgotten about her friend! Pyyrah quickly scanned her location.

She was in Tira's home. She was lying in a bed with Tira sitting in a chair watching over her.

"I've been watching you Pyyrah." She said with a cruel smile. "Sometimes I worry about you. In a big mansion all alone… Who knows what could happen to you?" As if on cue, a raven cawed in the distance.

Pyyrah didn't like Tira very much. Tira had always been her "friend", but she scared Pyyrah. She really did. All the way down to the bone.

"Tira, i-if you d-don't mind I-I'm going to go now. T-thank y-you for everything." Pyyrah stammered.

Almost every time after her visits to Tira, she can barely speak. And almost always has to stutter for about a week. I wonder if it has anything to do with Tira?

"Actually, yes, I do mind! I talked to your 'friends'," Pyyrah didn't like the way she smirked when she said "friends".

"Viola and Zwei. They said that they don't want you with them anymore and that they'll leave the mansion today."

Pyyrah started to sob. Pyyrah knew they would never say that. She only sobbed to play the part of a fool, because Tira was one jester, who wouldn't jest her.

_**Viola**_

As she struggled to get up, she noticed she couldn't. _The hell? _ She thought. She was strapped on a table with a silhouette of a jester in front of her.

"Well, well! You're finally awake!" The girl exclaimed.

She stepped out into the was a pretty girl. Or she would've been if she weren't a lunatic and or sociopath.

Viola scanned her surroundings. She was on a table strapped down, the girl looking over her. The room that she was in was small, some might say claustrophobic. A table with knives on it was next to the girl. When Viola looked up, she was traumatized. Ten- twenty, no _thirty_ ravens were perched on the ceiling.

"**Stop looking at my watchers!**" The girl spat out.

Viola was extremely afraid at the girl's change of tone. Something told her she was a little bit unstable.

"Who ar-" She started.

"**SHUT UP!**" The jester screamed.

Viola gulped. She'd have to play it cool to get out of this one.

"You have a beautiful body. I wonder if your face will be beautiful once I'm done with it." She grabbed a scalper.

_Hell no!_ Viola's instinct came in and she kicked as hard as she could. Her foot broke through the strap and kicked the scalper out of the girl's hand.

"Aaaaah!" The girl screamed.

Viola ripped her arms and legs out of the straps and got up. She proceeded to the girl and slapped her as hard as she could. As the girl was getting up she said, "**You'll pay for thi-**" She was interrupted by a kick to the face.

Viola ran, ran down the long passageway that seemed to get closer together every step she took. As she ran, she looked back to see that the girl was chasing her. _Dammit! _She thought. The girl was screaming and yelling all of the horrendous things she'd do to Viola when she caught her.

Viola made a sharp right at a fork.

The passageway seemed to go on for _forever_! The walls were an old, dainty shade of gray. The floor was rough stone. Their was blood at almost every corner! You'd might think this place was a torture house! Come to think of it, those knives the girl had tried to use had dried blood on them. Viola started to think she wouldn't be that psycho's first victim.

As she was running, she saw a door and scurried inside it. It was an armory, with mostly, well, weapons inside it. There was the occasional candle and... _night gown... _stuck in there? That was very peculiar. She checked the sizes and thought most of them belonged to young men. Viola shoved this though away and started looking for her claw. The girl's threats were sounding closer, and getting more violent. Then, she saw a glint of silver in the corner and hurried over to it. It was her claw!

Too late.

"Where are you, my dearie? Don't worry. I'll make sure to give you a _slooooooow _and _agonizing _death!

Viola was huddled behind the door, out of sight. If only the girl would move farther in the room. _That's right…. Closer…. Come on… Now!_

"What the!" The girl's voice boomed. "LET GO OF MY THIS INSTAN-" Her voice was cut off as the door slammed shut but the last thing Viola did before she closed the door was leave a bloody smile left on the insane girl's throat and a dying but wicked gleam in her red eyes.  
>"Bitch!" Viola exclaimed tiredly, holding a hand to her thumping heart.<p>

_**Zwei**_

_Spinning, spinning, round and round. Where will it stop? Nobody knows!_

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" That discordant kept repeating the same thing, over and over again!

Zwei was raised on a platform that kept spinning (Wolfkrone Monument) and wouldn't ever cease! There were odd dolls that would also spin on the edges of the stage. There was a picture of the sun imprinted on the ground, which freaked him out a little.

The frill man could apparently _teleport_. He was _very_ annoying! Why won't he just die?

"I'll kill you old man! Just you wait!" Zwei yelled.

The man had snow white hair, faded gray eyes and a poor person's robe. His face wasn't that pretty, either. He was very skinny, maybe anorexic and had long finger nails. His toes also protruded from his shoes.

"Time to die, old man!" Zwei charged at the old man, but the man sang the refrain again and the stage started to spin. Zwei lost his footing, and almost dived head first of the stage. _Damn, what'll I do?_

The next moment Ein appeared behind the old man and stabbed right through his chest. The old man, looking very stunned, almost died of shock and blood loss. Almost because Ein threw the man's body off the stage at such speed, you could hear a sickening crunch, and then a splatter.

"That's my demon!" He high fives Ein.

"Now let's figure out a way out of this damned place."

_**Viola**_

That lunatic….. Who did she think she was? She deserved to die, anyways. People just didn't seem real to Viola. The only person she had emotions for was Zwei and she wasn't sure she understood those emotions yet.

As Viola walked through this accursed place, she saw fabric pass by. _ Zwei! _She almost screamed with joy! Her eyes were starting to water. She never had felt such joy to see a person! She ran to him.

_**Zwei**_

Wandering around aimlessly through the dark and poorly lit passageway, his cool blue eyes took in the plain and cracked stone walls. Where was this place?... Lost in thoughts and worries, he almost missed some dark bloodstains on the grey stone walls. Kneeling down, he bent alittle closer to see it and he reasoned that it must have been shed quite some time ago. No matter... this place was dangerous. It was important that he find Viola and leave as quickly as possible. A distant caw from a raven sent a strange chill through his stomach and as he stood up, his fists tightened while the flames for the torches suspended on the walls flickered. Giving the bloodstains one last glance, he turned his head and to his relief, he caught a glimpse of Viola's dark violet cape. "Viola! Over here!"

But she had disappeared out of sight so with a look of frustration on his comely face, he chased after her.

_Hold on_. He stopped chasing. Viola's cape had gotten burned in the pub fire, so she had left it behind. He started to back away, only to be kicked in the groin from behind.

"Gah!" He yelped. He fell to the floor, bent over in pain.

"Awwww, you wanna play big boy?" The silhouette that had said that gleamed in front of him.

"You _bitch_! You _shall_ pay for that!" Zwei said as he started to stand. He saw the girl who attacked him. She looked like a psychotic clown.

"**What did you just call me?**" She screamed.

Add temperamental and emo to that list.

He clenched his sword in his hand when he saw the girl's weapon. It was a blade in the shape of a hula hoop. She charged at him.

He skillfully dodged her first attack, but then she started to spin her ring blade at maniacal speed and in a deathly fashion. She was certainly sadistic. The move she performed was graceful, yet deadly.

He had almost gotten away from it, but when he thought she had finished, she gave a final spin and it connected. He grunted in pain as it had stuck his chest. That was when he saw she broke the expensive chain on his jacket.

"This bitch is going down…."


	6. Escaping the Labyrinth

_**~*Zwei*~**_

After a long and grueling battle, both Zwei and the girl were exhausted. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"**You'll be dead soon enough **but I think I'll tell you anyways!" Started her Gloomy side but finished her Jolly side, "It's Tira! Remember that name! Oh, wait, you can't because you'll be dead!"

"Hm! Bring it on!" Zwei declared before rushing at her.

The two collided in a jubilee of sparks as sword and ring blade clashed. Tira, at first, had the upper hand, but Zwei soon over powered her with sheer strength.

"Damn you!" Tira's Jolly side screeched, "Looks like, **I'll have to finish you off!**" Screamed Tira,

Tira leaped at Zwei and pushed him to the ground. She proceeded to stomp her foot on to his chest, effectively pinning him to the floor and she began to spin the ring blade at maniacal speeds, dangerously close to his throat. "Hee, heh, hee! Looks like your done for! Too bad that girly won't be able to come and save you! Oh, yes, we tortured her good. We loved the look of pain and agony in her eyes as her blood dyed the ground a beautiful red!" lied Tira maliciously, enjoying the look of horror in Zwei's eyes at what she said. "Don't worry! You'll be able to join her right now… Hehehehe! Now let me hear you scream as I slice you up!" laughed Tira as she readied the deadly blow.

Dammit! Zwei screamed in his head at the bleakness of the situation. Viola... Viola was dead and it was all his fault since he was unable to protect her. "Maybe, it would be better if I joined Viola." But then he pushed away those thoughts and snarled at Tira. "No! I will not give up and die like this! And that's not what Viola would want either! Tira... you will pay!" Tira had decided to finish him off by the look of her eyes. She was about to slice his throat, but a wolf like creature appeared and parried the attack. The creature then proceed to his prey. Tira looked at the creature wild eyed. _ Ein!_ He had forgotten about his demon. But now, it was over for Tira.

Tira, with a heartbroken look, realized she was beaten, so she fled. Zwei and Ein gave chase. As she rounded a corner through the maze, Zwei heard a grunt and a crash where she had gone. He went to check it out and to his surprise he saw Viola and Tira on the ground. They must have collided, with both of them running at top speed. Tira was still in shock from crashing into Viola, but Viola was not. She had seen her chance. Viola quickly scrabbled up and pushed Tira back down when she tried to get up. Viola jumped on Tira, and swiftly used her claw to slice her throat open twice.

_**~*Viola*~**_

"It's over." Viola muttered. "The sun has been vanquished." Viola had been running through the maze trying to locate the noise of battle. When she collided with that girl, she was extremely confused. She had killed her already. But when she saw Zwei's look of determination, she did what she had to do. She killed the girl, twice.

"Thanks for the save back there Viola. Tira had ambushed me and we fought for a while. After I summoned Ein, she tried to flee but then she bumped into you." "So, how do we get out of here?" Zwei inquired. "I have an idea." Viola said.

Viola proceeded to the girl, Tira and looked into her soul. She was horrified by what she saw. _Nothing. _"Zwei, I don't know what to tell you, but…. I can't read her soul. It's like she doesn't have on-" Viola cut herself off, putting the puzzle together. "I had killed this girl already. She had me trapped but I escaped. I hid behind the armory door and when she came in, I slit her throat from behind."

"Really, now? That's very strange. Are you telling me that this isn't the real Tira?"

"I believe so, Zwei. "

"Well, then, that's just great. We have more of _her_ to deal with." Zwei complained, "Wait, you said something about an armory, right?"

"Correct." Viola answered.

"Well then lead the way! We could get some new weapons! We can get a sword and shield for Pyrrah, too."

_Pyrrah! _Viola thought. Where could she be? They had to find her, now. "Zwei, have you even seen Pyrrah? I never saw her while I was wandering around this accursed place."

"Nor have I. I wonder where she could be?" Zwei wondered aloud, "Let us go look for her then. But how will we get out of here, Viola"

"I've a peculiar thought, but it'll most definitely work." She said with a grin.

It was nighttime outside. Viola had used her orb to smash through the roof of the tunnels so they could get out. It didn't take very long. Ten minutes, tops.

"Hm, where should we start looking, Viola?" Zwei asked.

"I don't know. Because it's night, the difficulty to find her has increased. But my powers are stronger when the moon is out, so maybe I could read somebody's soul and might find something helpful." Viola suggested,

"That's a good idea. I'll send Ein out to go and look for her. He might have better luck then us." Zwei told Viola.

Hearing the command, Ein disappeared into the night and went to search. The moon was full, that night. It was shining up high in the distant black abyss of the night.

Viola was a fortune teller by trade. She always did her readings at night. The nomad would put her orb in a holder on her table so her clients wouldn't suspect her of being a malfested.

She and Zwei walked in the cold silence of night towards their old home, before they were going to move into Pyrrah's mansion. As they reached the home, Viola went to her closet and swapped her traditional and favorite Gothic Lolita outfit for her fortune telling one.

It consisted of a red long skirt, slit at her left hip. It had a strap covering the middle part of her breast, held together by a golden ring. She wore heels and had a mask over her mouth. She also had a scarf over the back of her arms which was pinkish-red. As she was leaving, she told Zwei to be careful.

"Don't worry, Viola. I can take care of myself." He said confidently.

"It's just… I worry about you when I'm not with you. The sun will always sink for the moon to rise, but the sun may defeat the moon." She said sheepishly as she began to walk out.

_**~*Pyrrah*~**_

Pyrrah had escaped from Tira's custody only by persuading her Jolly side. Tira was bipolar to the extreme, and had violent moodswings. She had dubbed when she was happy, Jolly Side, and when angry, Gloomy Side.

Pyrrah was on her way to Viola's fortune telling shop. She knew she would go there. When she got there she sat down and waited. It was not long before Viola arrived. "Pyrrah!" Viola came rushing in, "Are you alright?" She demanded.

"Er- Well yes I am. I was at my friend Tira's hou-" She was cut off by a gasp of horror.

"Pyrrah, that woman is pure evil." The exasperated woman wailed in a calm manner, "Pyrrah, she trapped Zwei and I in an underground maze, tried to kill me and Zwei, has evil carbon copies of herself and is a maniac."

"I've had my suspicions for quite a while… I'll stop seeing Tira. I'm dearly sorry that she tried to kill you guys," Tearing up, she continued, "I mean, you're my only friends since everyone else around me starts dying-" A deathly look shot through the blonde girl's eyes. She realized the truth, the oh, so horrifying truth. "T-T-Tira… i-it was her a-all along. S-She's been killing those around me… You guys were just the only ones who escaped.." With this being said, Pyrrah burst into a fit of tears and sorrow. Pyrrah knew Viola was a very cold and indifferent woman to others, so it made her feel much better when Viola hugged her and said, "Don't worry Pyrrah, you're safe now with us." Viola whispered as she caressed Pyrrahs head gently, "It'll all be all right…".


	7. Schwarzwind

_**~*Viola*~**_

"Zwei, are you here? I found Pyrrha." As she walked in, noticed a blonde haired man sitting in a chair next to Zwei. "Who are you?" Said the seer coldly,

With a grunt of effort, the stout man stood, "My name is Siegfried Schtauffen. I am a part of the mercenary group, Schwarzwind. I am here to invite you to my group."

"Why should we do that?"

"Because we fight to save malfested from the cruel judgment of death." The man began to sit back down. "I met Zwei today when I saw him rescuing a family accused of being malfested. That man trying to persecute them is Patroklos Alexander."

Pyrrha winced when she heard the name, but kept quiet.

"Zwei was valiant and courageous, so I thought he would be a magnificent asset to the team. But, he told me he wouldn't join unless we invited you also, my dear." "You do not have to join if you do not want to. You may take as much time as you want. I'll be waiting outside with Hilde, a good soldier of mine." Siegfried stood up and walked outside.

"Zwei, I care not of that man, or his group. But if you wish to proceed, I shall follow, as the stars have always followed the moon." With a flick of her white hair, the indifferent woman went to her closet to get a change of clothes.

"Well then, we're going. Pyrrha, will you join us?" Inquired the brooding man,

"I'm sorry, Zwei and Viola, but I can't. I can't afford to lose my friends."

"It's ok Pyrrha, we understand. Viola and I are going to move into the group's castle. Will you move back into the mansion?"

"Yes, I shall. Thank you for everything." And with that the girl burdened with sin departured into the vast obscurity.

"Well, then, shall we leave?" Zwei started toward Viola,

"Yes, we shall."

"We've arrived." The castle was surrounded by a moat, and had a bridge. The foursome crossed the bridge and entered the castle.

"We might as well rest up for now. It's been a long journey." Siegfried looked around for someone to escort Viola to her room but everyone seemed to be rather busy since he had recently ordered them to repair their fortress, a sturdy but ancient citadel that they have turned into the base of operation. Finally, he noticed Hilde who did not seem to be very busy. "Hilde!"

Turning, Hilde walked past some of their mercenaries and approached him. "What is it?" Her brown eyes wandered over to the two newcomers and she said, "I assume this is Zwei and Viola? Our two new recruits?"  
>Siegfried nodded respectfully. "I'm sorry for asking this but is it alright if you can show Viola to her room. I have something I need to discuss with Zwei."<p>

"I do not mind Siegfried. And please, you do not have to be so formal around me. After all... I no longer hold much power in my hands," murmured Hilde quietly. Shaking her head, Hilde forced a smile at Siegfried and waved him off. Beckoning to Viola to follow her, they walked up a staircase and down a hallway. Her red hair moved back and forth and the layers of armour she wore clinked as they walked. Finally, they stopped at a hallway that was quite bare except for the few torch holders on the stone wall. Hilde opened a door on the left and said, " This is your room. My name is Hilde; princess of-"  
>"Thank you for the hospitality. But I do not have time to converse with you for I am quite tired," Interrupted the silver haired beauty curtly. Indeed, she was feeling quite drained from the long journey to their base and she did not wish to waste her time talking with Hilde out in the hallway.<br>Hilde immediately narrowed her eyes in dislike at the seer. "It seems that you are lacking in manners. I was the princess of Wolkrone and you dare speak to me in that tone of voice?" "_Was_, being the important word. Now if you would, please leave." Viola gestured down the hallway and waited for Hilde to leave her alone.

"Perhaps I should teach you the meaning of respect," said Hilde coldly, staring into Viola's red eyes. Pursing her lips, Hilde then shook her head at herself. She had been taught at a young age to control her emotions and never let others see her weaknesses. Life at court had strengthened this training so she merely replied to Viola. "It seems that you do not wish to talk right now so I will be taking my leave now." As Hilde turned to leave, Viola's orb began to glow. It illuminated the room in a shade of moonlit purple.

Looking into her orb, Viola said slowly, "In your future, I see dismay, sadness, and betrayal."  
>At that, Hilde only let out a small smirk. Few things in this world could make her lose her composure and she was used to hearing bad news. "I see... Dismay and sadness have already captured me a long time ago fortune teller. You're alittle late. I have lost my country and my people no longer have a home. As for betrayals..." Hilde let out a soft laugh and walked away. "I have seen more than enough betrayals to know how I should deal with them. Your fortunes are meaniningless to me."<br>"The sun shall be seduced and conveyed, shall the moon rise forever, and ever," whispered Viola, looking after Hilde's disappearing back.

At breakfast the next morning, Viola sat next to Zwei. Hilde was next to a women Viola did not know, and next to her sat Siegfried. There were not any plebeian soldiers at the table. They must've had their own table somewhere else.

Hilde broke the silence, wanting to make amends with Viola, "Viola, I hope your room was fine, as well as your stay."

Viola said nothing, and in return received nothing else. After breakfast, Siegfried started preparing for battle training, "Salia, please arrange the battle arena, if you will. I want to test our new recruits."

"Yes, Siegfried, I'll be right on it." Salia proceeded to walk toward the arena.

The citadel was very big. The main castle, the base of Schwarzwind was old and bruised from the scars of many battles. At the very top of the castle, lay the flag of Schwarzwind. Viola thought she saw movement up there, but decided to ignore it. Next to the castle was a greek inspired arena. It was also timeworn. On the flipside of the castle lay a mansion. That must be where the newer soldiers stay, albeit Viola and Zwei stayed in the castle.

After Salia left to prepare the arena, Siegfried approached Viola and Zwei, "We will prepare for your first spar. Zwei, you shall fight me, and Viola, you shall fight Hilde."

"Very well, Siegfried. Let us proceed, then."

As Hilde sat next to Viola in the stands, she handed something wrapped in cloth to Viola.

"What is this?" Viola started to open it and realized what it was. It was her claw.

"Siegfried had told me to get you ready for battle. Would you like armor? Or anything at that matter?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Viola started to equip the claw to her left hand.

Zwei and Siegfried both entered the arena. Salia was standing farther away from Viola and Hilde in the stands. She raised her hand high into the air and both Zwei and Siegfried tensed. When she slice through the pure calm air, both men rushed at each other.

Siegfried had equipped a long Zweihander and Zwei had his customary broadsword. Zwei swung his sword at Siegfried's right side. Siegfried ducked and tried to keep Zwei at a distance. Zwei, in turn, leaped into the air and landed behind Siegfried with his back facing him. Unbeknownst to Siegfried, while he was worrying about why Zwei leaped and what he would do next, Zwei had summoned Ein. Ein punched Siegfried and set him staggering towards Zwei. When Siegfried looked up, he felt Zwei's sword poke his neck, almost piercing the delicate and most precious skin.

"Well done, Zwei. You are most worthy to be a member of Schwarzwind."

"Thank you, Siegfried. I am most honored." Zwei stuck out his hand to help Siegfried up. Siegfried took it gratefully.

"It is time for Viola and Hilde to step up."

Viola and Hilde both stood and started to walk to opposite ends of the arena, as Zwei and Siegried had.

Viola had her orb in hand and claw ready. Hilde had a sword and lance. She seemed prepared and versatile. This fight would not be easy.

Salia went into the air again for the last time. Viola and Hilde were both poised for action, waiting eagerly. Then finally after what seemed ephemeral, her hand shot down.

Viola sent orb out into the field and rushed towards Hilde. Hilde was a bit startled by the orb appearing behind her, but got it together and ran towards Viola. Viola waved her hand in the air while running and the orb disappeared. Viola then proceeded to attack Hilde with her claw once and then again. Viola's back was now towards Hilde. Hilde saw her chance and immediately took it. She had let her guard down and was about to impale Viola, but she was hit from behind with the orb. Hilde was in shock, and while in that state Viola did a backflip and almost left what would've been a fatal and deadly move on Hilde's neck, had she not defended herself in time.

Hilde tried to rush Viola down, but Viola was too fast for her. Viola did a vertical slice down Hilde's armor and sent the orb crashing into her. Hilde was about to attack again because she thought the assault was over, but it was not. The orb returned and sent Hilde to the ground. When looked up, she saw a claw dangerously close to her face.

"It appears you are defeated." Viola stuck out a hand to Hilde as Zwei had done and helped her up.

"I had not expected you to be so strong! You are very honorable in my eyes Viola."


End file.
